Hottest Meet
by weyyy
Summary: Penyesalan terbesarnya adalah Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo keluar dari zona gadis baik-baik demi penyesalan itu. Berani menggoda Jongin adalah satu-satunya pilihan. From a long time we meet again, at the meet of the hottest. Let's love!/KAISOO/GS!


Chapter 1 [Prolog — Flashback]

.

.

Aku menghindari tatapanmu, berpura-pura tak tertarik padamu.  
Saat kau berjalan melewatiku, kau sangat berbeda dari wanita lainnya.  
Ketika aku menoleh ke belakang, padamu, keberuntungan yang terlihat jelas.  
[EXO – Lotto]

.

.

 _Untuk pertama kali selama hidup dibawah tanah yang dia pijak. Sejak dunianya hanya berputar pada kumpulan anak-anak motor dan sekolah, Kim Jongin baru tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Dia terpikat pada sosok manis bermata bundar jernih itu._

 _Do Kyungsoo._

 _Teman satu kelas yang menapaki peringkat pertama. Gadis mungil dengan sikap hangat dan cerdas. Memiliki senyum seperti matahari, menyilau yang akan membuatmu menutup mata sejenak karena pesonanya yang kuat. Menggoda, memabukkan, indah._ Too beautiful to pass, right?

 _Jenis keindahan berbeda di mata Jongin. Jenis keindahan yang akan membuatmu meminta izin untuk sekedar mencuri pandang padanya. Jenis keindahan yang akan membuatmu meliriknya beberapa kali ketika berpapasan. Jenis keindahan seperti manekin yang terbuat dari kaca yang wajib kau jaga mati-matian._

 _Berjalan bersama temannya Kim Mingyu dan kawan perantau asal Osaka-nya, Nakamoto Yuta, perjuangan keras bagi Jongin menghindari Kyungsoo yang berpapasan melewati mereka di koridor menuju kantin sekolah. Jongin memasang tampang biasa, berusaha membuat dirinya tidak terlalu memperlihatkan rasa tertarik yang berlebih._

 _Gadis itu berdiri tengah-tengah dua temannya. Bagaimanapun Xiao Luhan, Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo sudah dikenal bersahabat sejak lama. Tapi Jongin berpikir Kyungsoo paling baik diantara mereka, paling kalem, paling ramah, paling pendiam diantara Baekhyun dan Luhan yang cerewet._

 _Jika Baekhyun putri dari seorang selebriti, maka Luhan sejak kecil sudah menjadi pewaris perusahaan besar milik ayahnya di Beijing. Sebagaimana Kyungsoo, ibunya memiliki agensi yang menaungi seleb atau ayahnya seorang pengusaha besar. Jika Baekyun berwajah cantik, begitu juga Luhan yang amat cantik, tapi Kyungsoo punya kecantikan yang terkesan seperti anak perempuan polos._

 _Jika penampilan Baekhyun mewah, Luhan setara mewahnya, tapi Kyungsoo lebih kepada kemewahan yang pas, komposisi yang tidak kurang tidak lebih. Seluruh siswa laki-laki di sekolah ini akan bertekuk lutut pada mereka._

 _Langkah telah beberapa meter terlewati, Jongin memutuskan menoleh ke belakang demi melihat Kyungsoo. Dia tertawa-tawa dengan kedua temannya, dari sisi wajahnya terlihat mata bundar itu menyipit manis, lekukan bibirnya tersenyum menggemaskan, membuat kelopak mata Jongin seolah tidak di ciptakan berkedip dan jantung seakan berhenti berdenyut._

 _Ya Tuhan... dia ingin sekali memiliki gadis itu._

* * *

 **Hottest Meet**

 **another fanfic story by winwey**

 **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

 **AU, Drama, GS for uke's, Typo's, OOC, Rated M**

* * *

" _Do Kyungsoo." Jongin menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku suka padamu." Suaranya terdengar maskulin dan percaya diri, tapi Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata seolah kebingungan._

" _Sejak kapan?"_

" _Mungkin sejak..." Jongin berdeham sejenak. Demi Tuhan dia tidak boleh terlihat lembek meski begini gugup. "...masuk hari pertama sekolah, dan aku ingin kau menjadi pacar.."_

" _Wah.. wah.. ada yang menyatakan cinta rupanya. Lu, apa kau dengar tadi? Dia sudah lama naksir Kyungsoo."_

" _Apakah kau menilai dia pantas untuk Kyungsoo kita, Baek?"_

" _Sialan." Jongin mengumpat pada dua teman—yang amat sangat baik itu, sahabat Kyungsoo datang seenaknya. Mengganggu sekali. "Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami?" Jongin tahu Baekhyun dan Luhan akan selalu menjaga Kyungsoo sebagaimana seorang adik, tapi untuk saat ini adalah urusan pribadi._

" _Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo teman kami dan kami jauh lebih mengenal dia daripada kau." Luhan merangkul sisi kanan bahu Kyungsoo sementara Baekhyun mengikutinya. "Kurasa pernyataan cinta saja tidak cukup."_

 _Tanggapan pedas dari Luhan pengaruhi tangan Jongin terkepal. Dia tahu ia dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja tapi apa yang salah? Meski demikian ayahnya berusaha menyekolahkannya di sekolah berkelas seperti sekarang._

" _Bukankah Kyungsoo terlalu cantik?" Baekhyun menyahut, sialnya, kelewat tenang. "Dia masih pantas punya pacar pintar dan pulang pergi ke sekolah dengan mobil."_

 _Jadi menurutnya, Jongin bodoh atau tidak punya mobil, begitu?_

 _Kali ini Baekhyun membuat alisnya bertaut, menahan amarah. Motor hitam besar kebanggaannya seakan tidak berarti. Lalu apa yang siswa perempuan lain lakukan ketika dia dan teman-temannya sampai di halaman parkir, menyisir helai rambut yang menjutai di dahi saat melepas helm lalu turun dari motor. Mereka bahkan berteriak seperti gadis-gadis menonton konser. Apakah Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak meliriknya?_

" _Tapi baiklah, semuanya tergantung Kyungsoo. Kyung, kami pergi dulu ya."_

" _Sudah seharusnya kalian pergi." Jongin menggerutu, suaranya rendah tidak dapat didengar siapapun. Hanya ada mereka berdua dikoridor sepi itu. Bulu mata Kyungsoo terangkat untuk kembali menatapnya—sejenak Jongin terpana pada mata bundar dengan sorot lembutnya, membuatnya nyaris gila bahkan dengan tatapan saja. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia begitu indah?_

" _Jongin-ssi."_

 _Tubuh Jongin menegang tegap mendengar panggilan parau itu. Kenapa dia bahkan menggunakan 'ssi'? Pertanda tak bagus. Jongin menatap teduh perasaan bersalah dalam mata Kyungsoo. Dia ingin merespon lebih baik tapi kenyataannya hanya menggumam, "Ya?"_

" _Maafkan aku."_

" _Apa maksudmu dari 'maafkan aku'?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa." Ujar Kyungsoo lagi, sudut bibirnya melengkung. Jongin berani bertaruh itu lebih kepada senyuman penyesalan. "Untuk yang tadi aku sangat berterima kasih. Tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."_

 _Jongin dapat memprediksi dia nyaris tumbang bila tidak memiliki keseimbangan baik. Bahkan Kyungsoo mengatakan 'tidak bisa' dua kali. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala untuk pamit lalu pergi... dengan senyuman yang tidak ingin Jongin lihat dalam situasi semacam ini._

 _Kyungsoo menolaknya..._

 _Tapi Jongin menahan langkahnya. "Tunggu." Ia berdiri menatap Kyungsoo yang kebingungan. "Kau nanti terjatuh." Katanya lalu beringsut berlutut, mengikat salah satu tali sepatu putih Kyungsoo yang terlepas. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggumam terima kasih setelah Jongin bangkit berdiri, lalu melangkah pergi._

 _Jongin merasa tepukan dibahunya seperti sambaran petir, dilihatnya Mingyu tersenyum simpati, dan Yuta ikut menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Langkah gadis itu terasa ringan meninggalkan beban patah hati di dada Jongin._

" _Bro," Yuta bergumam, "Kurasa kau bisa mendapat yang lebih daripada dia. Semangat oke?"_

 _Tatapan Jongin tidak lepas dari sosok mungil yang semakin menjauh disana. Rambut panjang cokelat caramel dengan gelombang manis diujung ikut menari mengikuti langkahnya. Yuta mengatakan dia bisa mendapat yang lebih? Bahkan Jongin merasa tidak ada yang dapat menandingi perasaannya pada Do Kyungsoo._

" _Katanya laki-laki yang ditolak itu akan semakin jagoan."_

 _Spekulasi macam apa itu? Tanpa dijelaskanpun Jongin tahu Mingyu sedang mengatakan dia jagoan. Padahal ia sangat ingin melompat dari atap gedung demi Tuhan. Jongin tidak bisa menangani situasi lebih lama. Dia pikir rasanya cukup waktu mengenal Kyungsoo atau berusaha keras mendekatinya._

 _Untuk urusan hati Jongin bukan orang yang dapat diam memendam sendirian. Sebagaimana seorang laki-laki yang jatuh cinta, cukup menjadi tipe agresif menggerakkannya cepat mengatakan perasaan menyiksa itu. Tanpa berpikir resiko apa yang harus dia terima._

 _Tapi sekali lagi.. Kyungsoo menolaknya._

 _Lalu ketika Kyungsoo hilang karena berbelok, Jongin berbisik, suaranya kecil. "Aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang perempuan inginkan."_

* * *

 **Next/Delete?**

* * *

Hai wey balik lagi! Jadi ini flashback doang. Aku sengaja buat beda dari temen-temennya bang Jong. Yang lain mungkin nyusul. Karena ff Lifeline cepet selese dan wey gada ide buat bikin sequel oneshootnya Bad Couple, aku post ini aja. Apa ada yang suka? Kutunggu reviewnya karena review sangat berpengaruh. Terima kasih sudah baca ^^

wey~


End file.
